Ella y yo
by thecullen86
Summary: One-shot basado en la canción Ella y yo de Don Omar y aventura. Es el 1º que hago. Edward decide decirle a su mejor amigo que se esta acostando con su mujer para no sentirse culpable.


**Aqui os traigo un one-shot, es la primera vez que hago uno... asi que nose si me ha salido bien**

**Este one-shot se me ocurrió viendo el video de la canción Ella y yo- Don Omar y Aventura**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solamente me entretengo metiendolos en mis historias xD**

**EDWARD POV:**

Me sentía mal, sabia que estaba haciendo mal. Pero no lo podía evitar, estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella estaba casada con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black. Pero ella también siente algo por mi, sino no me buscaría.

Ella me decía que quería a Jake, pero que yo le gustaba más, que se sentía atraída por mi.

Jacob no sabia nada, solamente me decía que me veía un poco diferente, que me notaba como más distraído. ¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero no le podía decir el porque. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba más distraído porque me estaba acostando con su mujer?

Necesitaba decírselo, pero sabía que iba a perderlo como amigo y a lo mejor a ella también.

Se me fueron los pensamientos cuando note que ella se removía a mi lado, se estaba despertando.

-Edward…. ¿Por qué estas despierto?-me dijo con voz adormilada

-no puedo dormir-me quede mirándola, se veía preciosa con esa cara de adormilada

-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

-Jacob-se tenso

-no pienses en él, piensa que ahora mismo estamos los dos en tu apartamento…solos-me dijo seductoramente, mientras acariciaba mi pecho

-Bella, ¿has pensado en decírselo?-negó con la cabeza-yo si… y me siento mal cada vez que te veo, y se que le estas poniendo los cuernos a mi amigo conmigo…

-pero te la pasas bien conmigo-dijo sentándose

-no te lo niego, me la paso genial contigo, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si no estuvieras casada con él.

-¿estas cortando conmigo?-dijo triste

-¡no! Bueno… no se…

No sabia que hacer, ¿cortaba con ella e intentaba hacer mi vida? O ¿seguía con ella a pesar de que le hacíamos mal a Jacob? Todo estaba mal, me hacia sentir culpable.

-¿no lo sabes?-no sabia que contestar, creo que malinterpreto mi silencio-Edward, sabes que te quiero y me siento atraída por ti, pero si no estas seguro… mejor me voy, cuando lo sepas me llamas

Se vistió rápido y se fue de mi apartamento cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Perfecto lo que me faltaba que ahora ella se enfadase conmigo. Sé que siempre que le saco este tema se enfada, pero cuando le he dicho que no sabia si seguir con ella… nunca le había dicho eso, y se ve que le ha sentado mal…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Lo tenía decidido, hoy se lo diría a Jacob. No se que es lo que pasara, pero prefiero que lo sepa y no que viva engañado. Así a lo mejor me sentía mejor yo, aunque de esta manera lo más probable es que destroce su matrimonio… ahora si que ya no sabia que hacer, pero no pasa nada, se lo diré y pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Lo llame al móvil.

_-¿si?_

-Jake, soy Edward

_-ah hola Edward, ¿que tal?_

-bien… ¿te apetece salir esta noche a tomar unas copas como en los viejos tiempos?

_-¡claro! ¿Que te parece si quedamos a las 8 en el bar de siempre?_

-perfecto, nos vemos allí

Fui al cetro comercial, a la tienda de mi hermana Alice, para contarle lo que tenía pensado y que seguramente luego me mudaría a Los Angeles o algún otro sitio. Ella me apoyaba aunque me aviso de que iba a destrozar su matrimonio, pero ya estaba destrozado, sino ella no buscaría a otra persona.

.

Estaba en el bar sentado en la barra, donde siempre nos poníamos. Enseguida vi a Jacob entrar sonriendo, se sentó a mi lado y pidió un margarita para cada uno.

-Edward ¿me vas a contar porque has estado distraído todos estos días?

-si…. Estoy saliendo con una mujer casada

-Wow! No se que decir… y ¿ella te quiere?

-eso dice… pero es que esto es una relación de tres… ella, su marido y yo…

-¿tu la quieres?

-si…

-pues ya esta, lucha por su amor, de todos modos seguramente no es feliz con su marido y será más fácil todo…

-no creo que me puedas aconsejar en tu posición

-¿que posición?

En eso mi móvil comenzó a sonar, mire el identificador y era Bella. Le colgué.

-¿quien era?

-ella…

-¿porque no se lo has cogido?

-porque no tengo fuerzas para hablar con ella… estuve ayer con ella y tuvimos una discusión.

-entonces no se lo cojas y así veras si te quiere o no

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estábamos todos en casa de Jake. Estábamos jugando a la play 3. Jake estaba sentado a mi lado con Bella sentada en sus piernas, y en el otro sofá Jasper y Emmett. _

_No estaba concentrado en el juego, notaba que Bella me miraba de vez en cuando. Se reía con Jake de un cosa que él había dicho. ¿No se daba cuenta de que su novia me estaba mirando sensualmente? Por lo visto no…_

_-has perdido Edward!-grito Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_-ahora le toca a Jake-dijo Jasper_

_Le pase el mando, lo cogió y se puso a jugar. Ahora que estaba él más centrado en el juego que en ella, la mire y ahí estaba esa mirada sensual que me encantaba. Era con la que me miraba cada vez que estábamos a solas._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-hey Edward, te has quedado en tu mundo, el móvil te ha sonado como varias veces…

Lo mire y exactamente tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de Bella. ¿Es que no sabía que estaba con su marido justo delante de mi?

-¿entonces vas a luchar por su amor?-me dijo Jake-si quieres te ayudo

-no estas en una posición como para darme esos consejos

-no se que quieres decir…. Sabes Bella y yo estamos muy enamorados… aunque no creo que sea un buen momento para decir eso..

-da igual… cuéntame

-estamos como en un eterno amor, como tu y esa mujer. Bella es perfecta- me lo vas a decir a mi pensé

-se que ella tiene dueño, pero sueño con ser su protector

-seguro que su marido no manda en su corazón

-no sabes quien es la victima de esta confusión

-te voy a dar un consejo, no te alejes de ella por temor, da igual que sea casada, sé que eso lo complica todo… pero no dejes de luchar

-se que es una mala inspiración, pero la carne llamaba y la cama nos hizo una invitación… y desde entonces… estamos a escondidas de su marido.

-dos personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer, su marido tendrá que perdonarla, no podéis ganar los tres

**BELLA POV:**

¿Por qué Edward no me coge el móvil? Habrá decidido que ya no quiere saber nada más de mi? Espero que no, yo le quiero, estoy casada con su mejor amigo. Pero si no quiere saber nada más de mi, creo que será muy difícil sabiendo que no creo que siendo él el mejor amigo de mi marido y yo la mejor amiga de su hermana, me pueda esquivar…

Aun podía recordar los besos que él me daba en el cuello, y no eran los mismos que los de Jacob. Podía recordar cada una de sus caricias. Así que no podía hacerme esto y dejarme, o eso esperaba.

Decidí hablar con Alice a ver si ella sabía algo. Así que fui hasta su casa, me abrió la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa al verme ahí.

-hola Bella, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-me dijo mientras entrábamos

Se acercaron sus dos hijos, eran muy guapos, los dos tenían 2 años. Eran igual que ella y Jasper. Se llamaban Mary y Jazz.

-Alice, ¿sabes donde esta Edward?

-mmm… si-dijo nerviosamente

-¿donde? Es que no me coge el móvil… dime por favor que no se quiere olvidar de mi….

-eso jamás, sabes que él jamás te olvidaría… Edward esta con Jacob

-¿Dónde?

-en el bar de siempre… Bella mi hermano vino esta mañana a mi tienda a decirme que estaba decidido a decírselo a Jacob esta noche en el bar.

-¡¿Qué?

-no puede ser…

Salí corriendo de su casa, para ir al bar… ¿pero como iba a ir al bar, si se suponía que yo no sabia que estaban a allí?

Daba igual, fui hacia allí a ver si conseguía llegar antes de que él dijera nada.

**EDWARD POV:**

Se lo iba a decir ahora, este era el momento. Ya nos habíamos bebido dos copas y estaba bebiendo whiskey. Y él ron.

-Jake, perdóname, pero te tengo que confesar una cosa…

-¿el que?

-que estado saliendo con tu mujer… me pudieron las ganas de volverla a ver, y la tentación, sabes que nunca te falle hasta ese momento-espere el grito, pero no decía nada, estaba muy serio

-que te perdone Dios, porque yo no lo voy a hacer, ya veo que era mentira cuando ella me decía que se iba a Los Angeles de vacaciones con su amiga, me mintió…

-lo siento de verdad…-no me dejo terminar

-y yo aquí diciéndote que luchases por ella… ¡y es Bella con la que te acuestas!

-perdón

-vete a la mierda, no me vuelvas a hablar ni nada, adiós-se fue

Perfecto he perdido a mi amigo por una relación que fue mi tentación, pero es normal, que esperaba que me dijera "perfecto, no pasa nada, que seáis felices, pero no te preocupes que seguiremos siendo amigos".

**BELLA POV:**

Llegue al bar, y vi que Jacob salía por la puerta muy enfadado. Justamente tenia que pasar por mi lado para ir hacia su coche. Levanto la mirada y me vio. Había dolor en sus ojos.

-quiero el divorcio-y se fue

Definitivamente se lo había dicho. Entre en el bar y pude verlo en la barra con las manos en su cabeza amarrándose el pelo. Me acerque a él, y puse mi mano en su espalda.

Se giro y al verme se puso peor, Edward estaba llorando… nunca lo había visto así.

Lo abrace durante mucho tiempo, después de pagar me dijo que se iba a su apartamento decidí ir en mi coche hacia allí también, no podía volver a casa con Jacob enfadado.

Como llego antes me había dejado la puerta abierta, entre y me lo encontré en el sofá sentado mirando a la nada. Me senté a su lado y lo abrace.

**dejen reviews diendo como estaba la historia...**


End file.
